1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a technique which is effectively applicable to a display device to which an input signal is supplied to the display device via a pair of transmission lines in accordance with a differential serial transmission system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A TFT liquid crystal display device which uses thin film transistors as active elements can display an image with high definition and hence, the liquid crystal display device has been used as a display device for a television receiver set, a display for a personal computer or the like. Particularly, a miniaturized TFT liquid crystal display device has been popularly used as a display part of a mobile phone.
In general, in the liquid crystal display device, a so-called sub pixel is constituted such that, in a region surrounded by two neighboring scanning lines (also referred to as gate lines) and two neighboring video lines (also referred to as source lines or drain lines), a thin film transistor which is turned on in response to a scanning signal from the scanning line and a pixel electrode to which a video signal from the video line is supplied via the thin film transistor are formed.
A region in which a plurality of these sub pixels is formed constitutes a display region, and a peripheral region exists surrounding the display region. In the peripheral region, a drain driver (also referred to as a source driver) which supplies a video voltage (grayscale voltage) to each video line and a gate driver which supplies a scanning voltage to each scanning line are provided.
Display control signals are inputted to the drain driver and the gate driver from a display control circuit (also referred to as a timing controller) so that the drain driver and the gate driver are controlled and driven by the display control circuit.